Why My Dying Heart Feels Warm
by TheSarcasticUchihaFan
Summary: I want to be with you forever..." Harry looked sadly at him. " I don't have forever. " He felt hands grab his face and caress his cheek. He stared up at determined eyes. " You will. "
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. I was scared about doing a Harry Potter fic because I didn't think I would be able to do it, but I am feeling pretty confident about it. **

* * *

**Please review. You have no idea how good I feel when someone comments on something I've created.**

Why don't they notice? Why don't they see how I cringe? How I grab my shirt in agony throughout the day as it pulses painfully in my chest? Why don't they see I'm dying?! My heart is slowing down. It has been for a while. I can tell, that by the pace, I won't live past 17. I'm not scared. I'm looking forward to leaving this nightmare of a life.

My emotions are filled with nothing but sadness and anger. My so-called friends, Ron and Hermione, haven't noticed anything. When I lay in bed, because the pain gets to be to much, they called me lazy. Say that I'm nothing but a slacker. That I should be training to defeat you-know-who, not laying around on my ass all day.

… I just want peace. I want to be happy in my last moments of life. Is that to much to ask?

* * *

…............Apparently so.

" Harry!! Get up already!! " The voice of Hermione screamed in my ear. It was morning and I was laying in bed. I didn't want to get up because my heart hurts more after walking so far to classes and such. Nevertheless, I comply and walk over to the bathroom to get dressed. After that is finished and the regular routine is finished, we head to breakfast.

Ron is already there, as he left when Hermione was attempting to wake me up. His plate was full and he was shoveling food down his throat. Hermione grimaced.

" Ron! Don't just shovel it all down like that! It's disgusting! " He shrugged and slowed down in his eating. I sat down and gathered a couple of items before eating them at a slow pace. While the two beside me talked, I gazed around the room. I thought about how, at some point, I'll never see it again. Never see any of the people here again. I acquired a nostalgic feeling. No matter how few there are, there was some good memories made here.

Deciding I need a smoke, I stood up. Ron turned to me. " Where you going, mate? " I sighed and answered. " Just going to walk around a bit. I'll catch you guys later. " He nodded. " Don't forget about classes! " Hermione yelled after him as he walked through the door. He walked to a dark hallway, not far from the great hall. He took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He had started not long before. It soothed him somehow. He didn't really care about the consequences. It's not like he'll be around to feel them anyway.

I scurried more into the wall as footsteps echoed. Someone was coming. Bending down his head, hoping to blend into the darkness more, he saw Malfoy walk pass him. He looked accomplished, like he had done something important without fail. Smug. I felt a pang of curiosity before shrugging it off.

It had nothing to do with him.

He stepped more into the main hallway to finish the cigarette. He then dropped it on the ground and stomped on it to put it out. He turned around to actually go take a walk when a crash sounded throughout Hogwarts. Harry screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Following the crash, his scar because to burn intensely. It felt like it was trying to burn its way into his skull! That's not the worst of it ether. The sudden pain from his scar caused his heart to pound wildly, creating another source of pain for him.

He thrashed on the cool stone of the hallway floor. Vaguely, through the pain, he thought if he was going to die. Then, just as suddenly as it came, the pain left. His heart gradually slowed down unto its regular pace, and Harry sat panting.

When he was able to regain his composure, he tried to figure out what was going on. People were screaming in the great hall, the noise echoing all around him. It was easy to put two and two together. The screams, his scar hurting, Malfoy's smug accomplished face . It was obvious! The death eaters had somehow gotten into the school, and no doubt Voldemort with them.

He wondered what he should do. Should he go save everybody, even if ti meant getting killed? It didn't really matter about him getting killed, but he wanted a peaceful death, not one with a death eater standing over him, mocking him about dying. Oh well. They would probably search for him anyway, might as well save himself the energy and get it over with. Sighing, he made his way back into The Great Hall.

The teachers- except Snape of course, were trying, and failing, to ward off the swarm of death eaters in the room. The students were spread out, some trying to fight, some cowering somewhere, others seemed to somehow be doing both. Ron and Hermione were fighting. That didn't surprise him. He spotted Luna sitting down next to Neville, acting like everything was going to be fine. Neville looked wary but relaxed, like no harm would come to them. Luna saw him looking and smiled. It was one of those motherly type smiles that said ' Everything will be fine, don't worry. ' He smiled back. He loved those two. He seemed closer to them than Ron and Hermione. They had written letters to each other other the summer and had gotten pretty close. In fact, he told them about his heart. Neville fawned over him and although she looked concerned, Luna told him that he was like a butterfly in the rain, it was painful and hard to fly but once the sky cleared, and the sun shined, he would soar. He had no idea what she meant by that, but he felt happy when she said it.

A noise interrupted his thoughts. Voldemort was standing in front of him, smiling menacingly. He looked like he did as Tom Riddle. Harry looked in fascination for a moment at his face as he thought about how he had a nose. A human nose. Honestly, it kinda freaked him out. He being so used to his other form and all. However, he soon snapped out of it and stared with a bored look at his enemy. This didn't really have any meaning to him anymore. He took out another cigarette and lit it. He nodded his head toward Voldemort.

" Tom. " His face was almost priceless. His face looked emotionless, though there were traces of annoyance in his face. He clearly expected _something _other than indifference!

" Potter. Aren't you going to attack? Try to save you pathetic friends and this even more so pathetic school? " He sneered at him. Harry took a drag of his cigarette and glared.

" While I disagree with your notion of them being pathetic, there would be nothing I could do. With this little _condition _I have, I would die barely before the battle begun. So, why put myself through the effort and pain for a lost cause? " The dark lord looked at him curiously.

" You make an excellent point, I suppose. I would really like to know what kind of condition you have? You will die tonight, so surely you wouldn't care sharing? " Harry shrugged.

" Fine. I don't mind. You should count yourself lucky. There's only two people who know. " Voldemort scoffed. Harry smirked in amusement. He finish off his cigarette and cleared his throat before beginning.

" I have a heart problem. It's slowing down. Even if you hadn't attacked. I won't live past 17 so that is really why I have no real care for this situation. The only thing I am worried about is a certain pair I don't want harmed. "

Voldemort nodded. " So you have no care for this place and the people inside it. It wouldn't matter to you if we killed everyone and destroyed the place? " Harry looked thoughtful as he thought it over.

" On some degree, yes. This place has both good and bad memories and I thought of it as my home for years. But over all, no. Lately this place has caused me much pain and it would be best to abandon it soon anyway, if I want my goal to be achieved, of course. "

Voldemort titled his head down toward him. " And what would be that goal of yours, hm? Harry backed away a few steps.

" Don't you think you've asked enough questions, Tom? I don't believe we're close enough for you to find out everything, eh? I mean, why should I tell you? "

Voldemort smirked. " Good, I approve. " Harry frowned in confusion. What? He decided to voice that allowed.

* * *

" What? " That only think he saw next was the dark lord's smirking face before all went black.

Voldemort held Harry in his arms and turned to his death eaters.

" Come. We have what we'd come for. We shall take our leave and attack again another time. " His followers obediently started to retreat. He stared at his surroundings. Today had been a fine victory. Plus, he had found out some important information, bothersome though it was. It was better he found out about it now, than later. It would be much more useful this way.

He tightened his grip on the boy in his arms before he apparated ( Sp? ), leaving behind a horror filled room, and a softly smiling Luna at the end of the Ravenclaw table.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry! Someone pointed out my mistake with switching from 3****rd**** person and 1****st**** person over and over again. I'm used to 3****rd**** person and wanted to try 1****st****. I guess I switched without knowing. Again, I apologize. Also, I'm sorry its been so long. I had to go to Texas for my cousins wedding. I lived in Georgia and we had to drive so....yeah. Other then that school. But I'm on Thanksgiving break and hopefully will have the next chapter up by next week. **

* * *

**Enjoy and review! You have no idea what a review means to me. Please. I need to make sure people are reading this and like it.**

Harry groaned as he woke up from his forced slumber. What had happened? He remembered talking to Voldemort and then....blank. He opened his eyes. He was in an unfamiliar room. The walls were painted a silvery Grey color and a plush, pure white carpet lay beneath him. The bed he was on was king-sized and have a dark, deep green converter, with black colored sheets. From what he remembered he assumed that the dark lord knocked him out and brought him here. But why? He told him he was no threat to him and that there was no reason to bother himself with killing him. Maybe it was revenge for the past? No, he suspected it wasn't that. He more than likely would have been put in a cell or torture chamber if he was going to be hurt. That still lead to the question as to why?

He winced and clutched his chest. A lot happen in too little an amount of time and it was hurting. As his hand touched where his heart was and his hand felt silk, he jerked his head down to his body. He was dressed in a silk, black shirt with Grey buttons that came down to his middle- thigh and black shorts. What was going on? He glanced around and found his glasses on a small table next to him and put them on.

He stared warily at the door as it opened. It was Tom. Tom walked over to the bed and grasped Harry's arms. He softly pushed him back onto the bed before sitting beside him. Harry struggled but it was futile, as Tom was stronger. He opted for glaring harshly at him instead.

" I hope the room is to your liking. And please stay laying down, would you? We don't want to cause you unnecessary pain, now do we? "

" Why have you brought me here? " Harry wanted to waste no time with petty small talk. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Tom stared down at him before sighing. " Straight to the point, are you? I suppose that's a somewhat of an honorable trait. I should get on with explaining why your here, shouldn't I? Well, the first part is rather simple. The potter family no longer exist. "

Harry's glare intensified. It seems he was wrong in his assumption. He was going to be killed.

" Your going to kill me. " Tom paused before laughing, his eyes filled with amusement. He shook his head softly.

" No. I am not going to kill you. In fact, I can promise you won't be harmed. " Harry tried to sit up before being stopped by Tom again. Harry closed his eyes for a moment before opening them.

" You have to kill me. There is no other way to destroy the Potter family without killing me. "

" You are mistaken, Harry. There is another way. You are the last living Potter in existence, are you not? If you are no longer a Potter, then the family is erased. " Harry's eyes widened. Him not being a Potter anymore...There's no way he could do that. It's impossible! But what if he found a way? What would happen to him? His family's rightful belongings?

" That's impossible. There's no way you could pull something like that off. "

" Not if I place you into another family. Then you carry the name of that family and no longer belong to the Potter family. That's what I did. I placed you into another family. My family to be exact. I _adopted _you, Harry. From this day forward, your my _son. _"

No. No! That can't happen. He lies. He has to be! He can't.....won't be kin to his family's murderer! The ministry wouldn't have allowed it anyway! Its a trick! It has to be.....

" You lie! The ministry wouldn't have allowed something like this to occur! " Harry felt rage at the prospect of something like this actually happening. Fear mixed into his rage as he thought about what could happen if it was true.

Tom's eyes filled with dark amusement at his outburst. He'd expected something like this to happen. He almost felt bad for the boy. This certainly added onto boy's stress. Not to mention that there was more he still has to learn.

" Its true. I have legally- for the most part, made you my son. The ministry, nor anybody, can do anything as the ministry has no part in what goes on in the adoption agency. Its also good to have death eaters in certain places. "

( lol. I was thinking of " Its good to have friends in high places " when I wrote that. I know, lame. )

Voldemort's son! His son! Harry couldn't believe this was happening to him. Now his life was screwed up even more! He didn't want this! He didn't want any of this! Why couldn't people just leave him alone to die?! Why did fate keep screwing with him like this?! Why?!

Harry couldn't deal with the emotional stress this was having on him. He was kidnapped by the dark lord, his parents killer, and made his son. He was obviously throne back into the war by this turn of events. While he didn't care for the war or Voldemort anymore, that didn't mean he wanted anything to with ether of them. Harry shut his eyes to stop tears his tears from flowing. He head was bent so that his hair covered his eyes.

" W-Why? " Tom put a hand on the boy's head, trying in a way to calm him down. He was mildly shocked. He figured the boy would be more angry than upset.

" That....is something I'm afraid you will have to find out later. I don't believe I should be the one to tell you. I will warn you, however, many changes will be occurring in your life soon. I just hope you can handle it. " He leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead.

" I promise you that you are safe. No one will harm you. Now, come along, we should get you something to eat. " He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into a sitting position. He then helped him to stand up. He had been sleeping for quite a while and his legs were a bit weak. Still leading him, they walked out of the room and into the hall.

The hall was dark, but beautiful. Artworks of all kinds hung on the walls. Harry even spied some muggle ones hanging up there. He was still upset, obviously, but too tired and worn to do anything except to just follow Tom for now. Perhaps he could find a way out of there, and return to Hogwarts. The walked until they came to a sitting room of sorts. It had large open windows that flooded the room with light. There were more art pieces on the walls, along with sculptures lined up every here and there. Sitting in the room was Mr. Malfoy and Draco. They both looked at him as he walked.

" My lord. Harry. " Mr. Malfoy nodded in greeting.

" Afternoon Lucius, Draco. " Draco stared at me, then turned to Tom. " Harry, My lord. "

Harry softly but loud enough so that Tom could hear him, said. " Why are they here? "

" I told you many changes would be happening in your life and they are part of one. That is why they are here. I will explain everything later. "

Harry nodded. Draco was looking at him, with a weird glint in his eyes, though he had no idea why. Tom lead him to where the others were sitting. He sat down and made Harry sit in between him and Draco.

" Hello. Thank you for coming on such short notice. I wanted you two to be here when Harry awoken. "

" It was no problem at all my lord. Shall we started explaining to the boy what's happening? " Lucius inquired.

" I already explained some of it to him. He knows he is a Riddle now, at least. I figure it would be best to tell him the rest later, let him settle with what he already knows, as well as let him eat, and recover his strength a bit. "

" Yes. You are right. It would be unfortunate if something were to happen to the boy because of him not being able to hold all of the information at once. "

Harry, meanwhile, after hearing them talk about him, vaguely thought about telling them to not talk about him as if he wasn't there.

Tom nodded. " It would. Now, I suppose we should get the boy some food. He looks as if he is about to faint. "

The three in the room looked at Harry. He indeed looked as if he was pass out. Tom summoned a house elf and commanded it to bring some soup and bread for him. The house elf nodded and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Harry was feeling out it. He felt dizzy and couldn't really comprehend what was going on around him. He was hot, despite his semi-cool clothing. He also felt tired, and wanted to rest, but at the same time, didn't. It was very strange...the way he felt at that moment.

The house elf returned shortly with hot Chicken soup, a roll, and some cold water. The elf, Trix, set the food on a small table that Tom conjured up shortly after the house elf left. Harry stared at the food, he wasn't really hungry, and it was hot, so that couldn't be good for him to eat in his condition, right?

Tom pushed him forward a bit, trying to get him to eat. Harry lift his head up and sighed.

" I'm not hungry. " Tom glared at him.

" It doesn't matter. You _need_ to eat, so it out of the question whether you want to or not. So, go on, eat it. "

Harry gave up and began eating the soup. It was very good, as was the bread. He thought the hot soup would make him feel worst but it didn't, he felt better, a little. The water helped too. It cooled him down some. But he felt incredibly sleepy after he had finished, despite how unnerving it was having other three in the room stare at him with satisfied looks on their faces the whole time he ate. He closed his eyes and yawned quietly. He felt himself being lifted up.

" Sleep for now Harry, I'll wake you later. " He felt himself nod before falling asleep.

Tom allowed a small smile on his face as he looked upon his new son. He soon turned to the Malfoys.

" I'm sorry. It seems we will have to do this another time. Would you like to stay? "

" Yes, It would be easier that way, my lord. " Draco nodded silently, agreeing with his father.

Tom walked back to the room and set Harry down on the bed, and covered him up. He felt someone come up behind him and turned around, it was Draco. He was looking down at Harry with soft eyes.

" Do...Do you think, that once he knows, he'll accept it.....me? " Draco whispered in a soft, hesitant voice. Tom turned back to look at Harry's sleeping face.

" I think that he will need time to adjust, and that for a long time, you will have to be gentle with him, but eventually, yes, I think he will. "

Draco looked at the Dark lord. " I hope so. "

And Tom left the room, Draco still looking upon Harry with such soft eyes.

" I hope so.... "

**I'm so, so, so ,so sorry this is so late! As well as the wedding, my mom wanted to use my computer and I didn't have time to save it, so I had to just exit out of my writing program, which made me lose the document. Then, when I rewrote it, it was crappy, so I had to write it again! Don't worry though, I'll try my hardest to not be this late again. **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!! : ) : ) : ): ) : ) : ) : ): ): ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ): :) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**What the hell?! I was writing this chapter and then it was erased! Just out of nowhere! What the fuck?! I... I ….UGH!!!!!!!! It was going so well and everything!! **

**- bvmjfbvjmbdfjvvfnvmfbvf-------------------Beep-------------------------**

**After I was done with my anger rant, Hi. I noticed after reading over the chapters that Harry fell asleep a lot and I just want you to know he'll be awake this time. Promise. **

**Enjoy! ^__^ **

* * *

**Or I'll explode. Simple as that. -_-**

Harry woke up to find himself in the same room as before. The only difference was a new, green blanket that was strewn over the convertor. Harry lifted his hand and felt it. It was made of wool and was soft- like a cloud. Harry saw his glasses on the same table as before and put them on. He got up and went out of the room and started to walk down the hallway.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but he didn't want to stay in the room. He accepted his fate, that he was going to stay there a while, at least until he found a way to escape and return to Hogwarts. He shivered. It was a little cold after being under the covers for so long.

He was just about to give up walking ( As he was getting no where ) and go back to the room when he ran into Tom. They had bumped into each other as they turned a corner at the same time. Tom was barely nudged, but Harry was knocked off his feet and fell to the ground.

" Ow! " Harry made to stand while reaching around for his glasses, which had fell off when he fell. He felt Tom help him to stand, then reach down to picked up his glasses. He nodded in thanks as Tom handed them to him. He put the glasses on and saw Tom nod in return.

" Why are you walking around? I thought you would want to stay in the room. " Harry shrugged but stayed silent. Just because he'd accepted that he was going to be there for some time, didn't mean he had to talk to Tom- or anyone else there for that matter. Tom sighed.

" Well come on. You were asleep a long time. Its morning. Let's find you a change of clothes and some breakfast. " Tom started to walk the way Harry just came from. Harry followed behind him. Tom lead him back to the room ( His room? ) and walked over to the closet. Harry sat on the bed, waiting. Tom walked out soon after with a black T-shirt and some jeans.

" I hope these will do. " He gave the clothes to Harry before walking to the door.

" I'll be waiting outside until you finish. " And he shut the door. Harry took another look at the clothes before taking off the pajamas and dressing in them. They were comfortable, if not a little big. Harry liked them. He walked to the door and opened it. True to his word, Tom was outside the door. Tom smiled when he saw him and together they continued down the hall.

It wasn't long until they came to a dining room, which lead to a kitchen nearby. Mr. Malfoy and Draco were seated at the table. They both had cups off coffee sitting beside them. Harry heard Tom and Mr. Malfoy say hello to each other before Tom suggested having a house elf bring some pancakes. When Harry heard that he went over to Tom and grabbed his sleeve. Tom turned to him and Harry shook his head.

" Don't get a house elf. " He then walked into the kitchen. He would cook. He enjoyed it and it would give him some time to be alone. He found the things to make pancakes and started cooking. It wasn't too long until the smell of the cooking batter drifted throughout both the kitchen and the dining room. While he waited for the pancakes, he took out some Strawberries and Blueberries he had conjured up after finding the pancake ingredients and some milk. He set the milk and Strawberries on the counter and put the blueberries into the pancakes. When they were finished, he put the pancakes on some plates and poured the milk into glasses. The Strawberries, he sat next to the pancakes. He then conjured up some chocolate syrup ( For the Strawberries ) and some maple syrup. Carefully, he balance the four plates and brought them into the dining room.

The 3 others in the dining room stared in slight shock. Harry cooked? For _them_? Harry set a plate in front of the men, respectively. He then went back for the glasses, repeated the process, then yet again went back and sat the chocolate and maple syrups and sat them in the middle of the table. He sat down at his seat and began to slowly eat. After a minute or two, he looked up to see the others in the room still staring into space. He sighed.

" Why aren't you eating? I made it so eat the damn food already and quit staring at it like it turned pink, sprouted 3 heads, and said it was your mama! "

Tom, Mr. Malfoy, and Draco, were jolted out of their stupor at Harry's statement. Embarrassed, they began to eat but not before Tom said a quiet " Language. " to Harry. Harry shrugged and continued to eat.

It was a semi-pleasant affair. While it was awkward for obvious reasons, the men were relaxed, even Harry, who had not been relaxed before, as he was mainly disturbed at the recent events. Within a few minutes, they were done eating and before anyone could say anything, Harry started to gather the plates.

" No, Harry. Sit down. You don't have to do that, let one of the house elves do it. " Harry glanced at Tom and shook his head.

" I like cleaning and cooking. It relaxes me....gives me comfort. Besides, its what I'm used to. " Harry gave them a small, sad, mysterious smile at their confused looks and went into the kitchen.

After he gathered all of the dishes together, he started to wash them. He washed the first dish and reached for a rag that was hung up next to him. When he didn't feel anything, he glanced toward where the object should be.

Draco was standing next to him with the rag. His eyes were downcast, briefly glancing up at Harry before returning to there original position. Draco's hand grabbed the plate from his hand and started to clean it. Harry stared for a few more moments, wondering why he was helping him. He turned back soon, however, and continued to wash the dishes.

They stood like that, washing the dishes almost rhythmically, in silence. Because there were such few dishes, they were done in 10 minutes. Draco sat the rag on the counter and Harry and he dried their hands.

They stood there, facing each other, not really sure what to do. Finally Draco looked up almost shyly.

" Would you like to take a walk? " Harry thought it over and decided it couldn't be too bad. He whispered.

" Okay. "

**Draco POV ( I think. It might switch to Harry so be aware that it might change without me noticing, okay? )**

Draco lead them outside into the gardens. It was beautiful, and peaceful. There was a variety of flowers strewn all over the grounds. They were of all colors, types, and sizes. Reds, Blues, Purples, Yellows, Pinks, and more. The trees had dark leaves that fluttered with every breeze. Blossoms grew on some of them, making a few rain around the two boys and land softly on the ground.

The pair walked, enjoying the pleasant scenery that surrounded them. However, a need became more apparent for a conversation. Before the silence could become too tense, as he didn't want to ruin this chance to talk to Harry, he spoke.

" So....It seems we'll be spending more time together, huh? " Draco could have slapped himself. How bad was that? Not only was it awkward sounding, but it also reminded Harry of his predicament.

Harry looked at him and shrugged. It was obvious he felt awkward too.

" I guess. " Draco tried again.

" Its a nice day out. We could have a picnic....or something. I could tell you more about why you're here. Things that the Dark lord and father won't tell you, at least not yet. " Draco studied Harry. He looked as if he was considering it. Finally, he nodded.

" Okay. When? " Draco smiled. He agreed!

" This afternoon. A time time after lunch but before dinner. Maybe....3:30? "

" That would be okay. " Suddenly, Harry frowned.

" What about Tom? And your father? " Draco shrugged. He hadn't thought of that but he didn't think they would cause much of a problem.

" It would be alright with them, I'm sure. I'll ask anyway, just in case. Okay? "

" Alright. " Draco grinned. He would make sure it was perfect. He refused to mess this up.

The pair continued on, Draco telling Harry stories about his home and his experiences in Hogwarts. Harry listened, making a few, small comments every once in a while.

Draco looked at Harry. Since he had shared some stories about his life, maybe Harry would share something about his.

" What was your life like? " He saw Harry face go into a grimace. That only made him more intrigued. Harry sighed and turned away from him. He went into a daze, remembering things.

Maybe things he didn't wanted to remember.... Draco pondered. After a time, Harry looked back at Draco.

" I'll just say it was nothing like yours. " Draco didn't like that. Something was definitely wrong. He would talk with Tom about this soon.

**(Yeah. I finally made Draco call him something other than ' The Dark Lord ' )**

Seeing How uncomfortable Harry really was, Draco decided to drop the topic.

" What about Hogwarts. I'm sure you have loads of thing to say about the Mudblood and the Weasel. "

**(One more thing. The Mudblood and The Weasel. When I wrote that I laughed so hard. It sounds like a band! ) **

Harry shrugged. " There's not really that much to tell, not anymore. "

" Why? " The trio was having some problems? This was interesting.

" I'm just not as close to them anymore. I can't be around them as much because of my heart. The spats they constantly have get on my nerves sometimes, and in turn, making my heart beat faster. It hurts a lot when that happens, but when I try to have some time away from them or to leave even for a minute to give my heart some time to slow down, they get mad. They yell, and say I've changed, that I'm not their friend anymore. Our friendship hasn't broken yet, but its getting there, sadly. "

Draco nodded in sympathy. It had to be hard on him.

" It will be alright. " Harry gave him a half- smile.

" Thanks. " Harry looked up at the sky before turning his eyes back to him.

" Lets go back, okay? "

Draco smiled, trying to cheer the boy up. He felt guilty for bringing the subject up and making the boy sad.

" Okay. "

The boys started to head back in silence. Draco started to plan the picnic. Now he was even more determined to make the picnic a fun occasion. He had to cheer Harry up somehow.

He had to do something to make the boy smile. He just looked to sad, even by his standards.

…......He also had to find out about Harry's home life. He feared for the worst

**Sorry its a bit short. But its in the middle of the night 2:00am, and I want to get a Christmas fic up by tomorrow. No, its not for Harry Potter, so if anybody was hoping it would be, sorry. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY YULE****, ****HANUKKAH, NEW YEARS, AND ANY OTHER ****HOLIDAY YOU CELEBRATE**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is so late. I deserve the knives and tomatoes your throwing at me. But I've been completely stuck! I had writer's block. T_T Then, I had to re-write this chapter 3 or 4 times because it kept coming out crappy! I had some home issues too and those definitely didn't help. Luckily, those are worked out so it's out of the way now. **

* * *

* * *

**Enjoy and REVIEW**

**Draco's POV**

Draco made his way to find Tom and his father. He felt like he should tell them of his worries about Harry's childhood. The look on his face was so sad after he had asked of his childhood, that it made him burn with anger that someone could cause such a look to appear on Harry's face.

At least he was able to do something to cheer Harry up. He had shown him to the library after they had come back inside and Harry's eyes had lit up as he saw the vast expanse of books. As a result, Draco was immediately forgotten as Harry ran further into the room to explore the book shelves.

Draco yelled into the room that he would be leaving and that he would return soon before exiting. He found his father and Tom engaged in a game of Chess in the sitting room. Lucius was currently winning.

They looked up startled as he burst into the room and soon twin stares of confusion adorned their faces at his somewhat worried face.

" What's wrong? Has something happened to you or Harry? " His father asked him.

" Nothing has happened. However, I do have concerns about Harry's childhood. "

Tom answered. " Why? While I do realize he has had problems at Hogwarts, I have not heard anything to indicate any problems arising from his home- life. "

" We were talking outside and after I had shared some stories of my life, I asked him what his life was like. He grimaced and his face grew sad. He told me " Nothing like yours. " I think that something bad has happened there. Or even worst that, that they may have...hurt him in some way. "

Tom's eyes widened as he considered the possibility of child abuse. If it was true that Harry was being abused, who knows what kind of state of mind Harry could be in. He could be more fragile than he had originally thought.

What about his health? His heart combined with any other injury he might be hiding, they might not be able to let him out of bed until they can figure everything out. But first, he needs to talk to Harry. Maybe he would be able to confirm Draco's suspensions.

Tom stood up. " Pardon. I am going to talk to Harry. See if I can confirmed any of this. Do you happen to know where he is? "

Draco nodded. " I left him in the library. He likes it there. " He smiled and thought of Harry's lit up eyes.

" Thank you. Draco. " With that, Tom ventured out of the room.

**Harry's POV**

Harry sighed with joy. He had found something he actually liked in this place. Well, besides the gardens outside, of course. The library was huge, and filled to the brim with books of all kinds of topics, of all kinds of authors. Harry was sure it would take years to finish reading all of them.

To his surprise, there were even some famous muggle books on the shelves. Even now, he was reading **Mary Shelly's** _**Frankenstein or the Modern Prometheus.**_ He found it fascinating so far. He would definitely have to keep tabs on this one. His enjoyment was short lived when he heard the door to the library open.

He looked to see who had entered to find Tom there. He walked over to where Harry was sitting and glanced at his book. Harry saw a small smile come upon his face.

" That book is a classic. One of my favorites. Are you enjoying it? " Harry nodded. It was still awkward to be in his presence like this.

" So far. I haven't read that much of it. " Tom hummed and adverted his gaze for a moment before turning back to Harry.

" Well, I can see that you are busy with your reading so I will get straight to the point. " Tom took a breath and spoke.

" I need to talk with you about a very important issue. I need to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them honestly, okay? "

Harry nodded but glared. He seemed suspicious. And he didn't like it. If it was about the war, no way would he answer anything he didn't want to.

Tom ignored the glare and went on. " While you were living with your relatives, did something happen to you, perchance? Something bad? Did they do anything to you? "

Harry shifted uneasily in his chair. He didn't like where this was going. Why was he asking him such things anyway? Did Draco think something earlier and say something to him?

" Why do you ask? " Harry could feel himself withdrawal a little emotionally. He never did like talking about the Dursleys in general, and what Tom was asking was getting a little too personal.

Tom stared at him for a minutes, before sighing sadly. " By the look in your eyes and the way your speaking, I see I'm not going to get any answers. However, that also did answer my question. Harry, they hurt you, didn't they? "

Harry remained quiet. He didn't want to talk about it, especially not with him. The silence remained for a while, them just staring at each other. Finally Tom seemed to give in and turned away.

" I see that you won't tell me. I hope you do tell someone at some point. Nothing will be used against you. We just want to help mend any wounds you have from that place, okay? "

And with that, he was gone. Harry sighed and put his book down. He couldn't read it now. Not after that. Even if they did hurt him, What does it matter now? Its not like telling them will undo everything. Its not like telling them will make him feel better. Will it?

Harry closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about it. Think about the Dursleys. Think about what happened there. Think about how they know something about what happened there. His only comfort was that they didn't know exactly what happened, they only had an assumption.

Harry stood up and walked out of the room. He couldn't stay in there right now. Now while those thoughts circled around his head. He had to go somewhere else and clear his mind. But where could he go?

**Draco's POV**

Draco closed the picnic basket with a satisfied smile. While Tom and Harry were having their talk, he was busy making the picnic. After he finished the game with his father, which he won, ( HaHa. Victory is mine! ) of course. At first he couldn't decide on what to make. He had no idea what Harry liked and while he could have just went and asked, he didn't want to interrupt anything just for that.

Eventually, he just decided to make cucumber sandwiches. It was a snack he enjoyed that Harry hopefully also enjoyed. For the drinks, he made lemonade. He made sure to pack a little Sugar just in case Harry or himself wanted to add any more. He paused for a moment, thinking. Cucumber sandwiches and lemonade is really much of a picnic; They needed at least one more food. He looked around and saw some apples on a table. Perfect. He set them in the basket and went out to see if Harry and Tom had finished their conversation.

He turned a corner leading to another hallway and spied Harry. He was walking aimlessly through the halls.

" Harry! " He heard him gasp in shock and turn around. Draco held up the picnic basket.

" Its about time for our picnic. Shall we get going? " Harry nodded and walked toward him.

" Okay. "

The day was just as beautiful as before although it was a bit more windy. Draco clutched the picnic basket harder. He was nervous. He had promised to tell him things his father and Tom wasn't going to tell him yet. They decided to wait because they were unsure of how he would react. Was he doing the right thing? He wasn't sure how he would react ether.

_Just please, please don't reject it. Everything I'm going to tell you. _His eyes shut in worry before opening back up. He forced his face to relax. He refused to let Harry see him like this.

He breathed. Despite his worries, he was happy. He was happy he had a chance to spend this time with Harry. He was even a little happy he would be telling all of this to Harry. He didn't like keeping secrets from Harry like this, and now he won't have to. At least, He won't have to keep as many.

They walked onward and found a nice, shady spot under some nearby trees. A canopy of sorts. It was small, and had some pretty flowers surrounding it. They sat down and Draco began to unpack the picnic basket.

" I made Cucumber sandwiches and brought some lemonade. Oh! And some apples too. Is that

okay? "

" Yeah, That's okay. Is the lemonade sweet or is it more sour? "

Draco shrugged his shoulders. " I tried to get it in between. I brought some sugar in case it isn't sweet enough. "

Draco poured the lemonade into their glasses he brought and handed one to Harry. " Here. Try it. "

Harry took a sip of the lemonade and gave a small smile. " It's fine. I like it. "

Draco smiled. " Good. " They each grabbed their share of the sandwiches and began eating. After a few silent moments, Harry paused. He seemed to remember something. He blinked at Draco and spoke.

" Hey, I remember you telling me you would tell me more of why I'm here and more about, well, everything that's going on? Will you still tell me? "

" Of course. I told I would, didn't I? Is their anything you want to know specifiably first? "

" Why did Tom adopt me? "

Draco knew this was coming. Unfortunately, It was kind of hard to explain. At least to him.

" This will be better suited for them to tell you themselves, but I'll try. "

" Them? "

" Yes them. You see, It wasn't Tom's idea to adopt you. It was his lover's. "

Harry gained a shocked look on his face. " L-Lover? "

" Yes, Lover. " Draco laughed. " Now, As to who his lover is is what I'm afraid to tell you. "

" Why? "

" Well, You see, its...its...- "

" Just be blunt with it already! "

" It's Severus. "

Harry choked on nothing as he spoke the words. " W-What? How? But-But, Huh? " Harry flinched slightly. The shock hurt his heart.

Draco laughed at Harry's surprise. He shot him a glare and composed himself. He breathed to calm down his heart.

" This isn't some sick joke, Is it? They really are together. "

" Is it really that hard to believe? No, This isn't a joke. They have been together for a while now. A couple of years. "

" Well, I suppose not. It's just...weird. Wait! That would mean it was Snape's idea to adopt me! Why would he want to adopt me? Especially me of all people. Doesn't he hate me? "

" You! Most definitely not! Despite what you believe. Well, actually, He really didn't like you at first due to his hatred for James Potter. But he warmed up to you really quickly after he saw you weren't like him. "

Draco paused in case Harry wanted to say something. When he stayed quiet, He continued. " A few weeks ago, Severus told Tom that he saw that you were getting more and more depressed. The students didn't notice, but he could tell. He got worried. That's when he told Tom about the adoption. He said he had been thinking about it for a long time, and if Tom would agree, he wanted to go through with it. "

" Tom wasn't sure that was a good idea. First of all, Would he really want Harry Potter, His long time enemy, as a son? And what if this sent you even further in depression, to the point where you wouldn't recover? There was a lot of issues he was concerned with and a lot of factors they both had to consider. It was frustrating. "

" Is that the reason why my head hurt so badly for a couple of weeks? "

" Depends, When did it start hurting and when did it stop? "

Harry thought about it for a minute. " It started about 3 weeks ago and ended...4 days before Tom kidnapped me. "

Draco nodded. " Then that's why. The link you two share is amazing! "

Harry grimaced. " Not all the time it isn't. Luckily, If something happens I usually only get headaches. It doesn't effect my heart. "

Draco smiled uneasily. " I'm sorry. I had forgotten about that. I-I only meant the link itself itself is amazing. Sorry. "

Harry waved his hand dismissively. " It's okay. I know what you meant. "

A pause. " Um...Please continue. "

" Oh! Right. Sorry. So anyway, Tom didn't know what to do. Well, He and Severus talked it over some more and finally decided what to do. Tom said he would go to Hogwarts and take you to Riddle mansion. He would tell you about the adoption and depending on how that went, slowly tell you the rest of the information as you, hopefully, got used to your new home and life. "

Harry looked confused. " If it was Snape's idea, then why wasn't he there when I woke up? "

" He had to stay at Hogwarts. It would be suspicious if he left so suddenly after an attack like that, especially when Harry Potter was kidnapped! Besides, They agreed to not tell you that it was his idea until later, nor that they were together. They thought that that would be one shock to many. "

Harry nodded in understanding as he finished the sandwich he had been eating while Draco talked. Draco finished his sandwich and they drank the rest of the lemonade. They packed everything back up and stood. Harry allowed a small smile to appear of his face.

" Thank you for telling me. I' m glad to know some more information-

" What ' information ' do you know more about exactly? "

Draco and Harry turned toward the voice. There, in the shadows of the trees, was Severus, his glare trained on the two teens.

**Finally! Finally, it's done. I had so much trouble with this chapter. But it's done, and the story is coming together in my head. Next chapter will have what's going on in Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron's reaction to Harry's kidnapping, and the reason you won't skip reading that part, Neville and Luna! **

**And of course, it will have what happens after they turned around and see Severus. **

**Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. **

**I keep getting many favorites and such with this fic, and I love that people are favoring and all, but I want some reviews too. **

**So for the 5****th**** time, Please Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

" Ah! " Harry flinched in pain. He breathed slowly in and out to calm himself and looked up into Snape's glaring face.

" Well, Are you going to tell me exactly what ' information ' you know more about, hm? "

" Well, I don't know much..." He began nervously. " I do know, though, that it was your idea to adopt me and that you and Tom are in a relationship together. "

Snape nodded and sighed, irritated. " While Tom and I wanted to wait before you found out about that, " He shot a quick glare at Draco making the boy flinch. " I suppose it can't be helped that you know. "

Snape turned away from the two boys. " Come along. I think it's best if we discuss this inside. " The boys followed him silently. When they arrived back at the mansion, Snape lead them into the sitting room. He gestured for the boys to sit down.

" Wait here, I'm going to get Tom and Lucius. " Snape stalked out of the room. They sat there silently and in about five minutes, the three men entered the room and sat down. Tom, surprisingly, didn't seem angry or annoyed that Draco told Harry the information. He actually seemed pleasantly surprised. Lucius also didn't seem mad or annoyed but he seemed anxious about the conversation that was about to happen.

Snape spoke first. " Now, Draco, What were you thinking telling Harry anything without our permission? What do you have to say for yourself? "

Draco avoided Snape's eyes and glanced around the room nervously. " Well, Harry seemed so lost and confused and there's was no other way I could think of to get him to have a conversation with me or to spend some time with me. Besides, I was careful. I made sure to tell him only thing at a time and if it seemed that the information was too much for him to handle this soon, then I was going to end it

there. "

" That information you told him, however, was personal information that should have been told to him by Tom or myself! "

" I personally think that perhaps it was better that Draco told him. It might have been easier for him to hear it from someone else rather than us and get used to the information. It might have been too awkward if one of us told him. Besides, Harry seems fine. Not _too _overwhelmed. " Snape glared at Tom before sighing.

" Perhaps. " He glanced at Harry.

Harry stared back, not sure what to do. The air was sort of tense which made him feel nervous. He wanted to go smoke. Bad.

" Harry... " Snape started tentatively. " Harry, What do you think about what Draco told you? "

Harry shrugged. What was he exposed to think? He didn't really have an opinion. His mind was blank.

" I don't know. I mean, What am I exposed to think? It's all just so strange. And confusing... "

Snape nodded his head. " It is a lot to get used to. I know you will need some time. Do you have any questions you want to ask, or anything you want to tell us? "

" Why did you choose to adopt me? " Harry figured while the moment arose, he might as well ask for Snape's reasons in making him his son.

It seemed Snape expected this. " Well, I had started to noticed certain _qualities _you had started to acquire that led to believe something was wrong. After much thinking, I started to wonder if you would perhaps be happier somewhere else, whether from Hogwarts, or the light side in general. "

Harry sighed. " Let me rephrase my question. I didn't mean why, in the end, you chose to adopt me. I meant why did you **want **to adopt me? Me as a person? "

" Ah. I see. I would rather discuss this in private with you. Come with me. "

Snape rose and walked out of the room, Harry following shortly. He glanced back at the people left behind. Tom saw him and gave him a nod. Draco looked at him also, and gave him and small smile before turning away.

Harry stared at Professor Snape's back, unsure of what he was about to hear. The involvement of the professor made things even worst for him. He thought Snape hated him. At the very least disliked him. If not for it being a natural dislike, it being because of what his father put him through in school. That was the way things have always been, since he first came to Hogwarts.

If all of that was a lie, that way he thought of him, what was the point? If he didn't dislike him, Why did he treat him the way he did?

Harry, so absorbed into his thoughts, almost fell down a flight of stairs. He caught himself and followed Professor Snape further down. He shivered, it was cold. Looking around, he realized they were in the dungeons. At least one part of them. They walk through a few more hallways until the Professor finally stopped.

" Here we are. Come inside. "

Harry followed him inside. He was still a little surprise at where they were, even though he knew he really shouldn't be. They were at Professor Snape's potions lab.

**Line Transition- Line Transition- Why don't the actual lines ever show up?- Line Transition **

Hermione glanced sorrowfully at the paper she held in her hand. How could this have happened? How could they have attacked so easily? So...suddenly? How could Harry have been taken so quickly, right from under them! "

She felt tears gather in her eyes as she read the title of news paper for the thousandth time.

**Harry Potter- Dead or Alive? Kidnapped by You-Know-Who!**

What could her friend be going through right now? He could be hurt, starved, or worst, while she just sat here, perfectly fine! What if he...No! She refused to think about the worst possible scenario. If her friend really was...no more.

Her tears escaped from her eyes and slowly rolled down her cheeks, wetting the newspaper in her hand. She dropped it to the ground and placed her hands on her face.

" P-Please Harry, Hang on. We'll save you soon, I promise. Please be okay, Harry. I begging you, Please be okay... "

**Another line transition- Line transition- Line Transition **

The room was dark but somehow managed to have enough light to see perfectly while maintaining the almost eerie feeling that potion's labs always seemed to acquire. Snape lead him over to a couple of chairs that had been set in the top left corner of the room, facing each other. He sat and looked at Snape anxiously, not knowing what to expect.

The professor sat down and sighed softly. " Harry, I was friends with your mother in school. She was a lovely person and was kind to me, even when her beloved would turn his cruelty upon me. She was my best friend and I was happy. Then she started to see your father. "

The professor bent his head slightly and his eyes gained a nostalgic gleam. " Because of his hatred of me he told her many times to abandon me. She never did. Then at one point his started attacking more and more while also starting to _demand_ she rid herself of my friendship. It started a lot of problems, and she even threatened to leave him for how he was acting toward her and myself. After she had said that...h-he snapped. He dragged her to me and after kicking me down, forced her to choose. "

Harry stared wide eyed in wonder. He knew his father was cruel but...how could he do something like that?

" Well? " he yelled. " Which is it? Its me or him. Right now! I warn you that I'm serious, lily. I love you so much, but if you think me so worthless as to choose someone like _him_ over me, then I can't be with you. It would be unfair to myself to be thought of so lowly by the one I love. " 

Snape smiled a small, sad smile. " She automaticly turned to James and said " You. " There was no hesitation in her voice and she didn't even glance at me. She held his hand and James turned once to smile victoriously at me before walking off with his love. "

Snape placed his hand on Harry's knee. " Believe me, I know what love will make you do. It can make you have to choose the worst answer in the most cruel decisions. But that broke my heart to my dear friend forsake me so easily, especially after she had defended me so strongly. I knew at least that if given a choice, it would come to that. After all, She loved him and a friend will almost always come second to another's beloved. "

A pause. Harry, still wide- eyed, placed his hand on top of Snape's and slowly lowered his eyes.

" I..I'm sorry. "

Snape smiled gently. " It's okay. Besides, While I pleaded for her life to be spared, I made a betrayal a thousand times worst than hers. "

Harry swallowed. " What did you do? "

Snape took his hand from underneath Harry and placed both his hand on Harry's face. " I told Tom where they were living. "

Harry gasped in shock and tensed. " You..you... "

Snape smirked and then in a glance it was gone. He looked directly into Harry's eyes.

" That's right, Harry. I caused the death of your parents. "

…...

…...

Seeing that Harry wasn't going to respond, he continued. " Your parents weren't even killed for the reasons that everyone thought. Tom, I, Lucius, and Draco are the only ones who know the real reason. "

Harry looked from him. " W-What was it? "

" Why, It's simple, Harry. He was jealous. "


End file.
